Freund und Feind
Freund und Feind ist die 16. Folge der vierten Staffel der Fernsehserie ''The Clone Wars''. Die Erstausstrahlung in den Vereinigten Staaten war am 27. Januar 2012; die deutsche Erstaustrahlung war am 24. Juni 2012. Offizielle Beschreibung Fleeing across the galaxy with criminal fugitives, a disguised Obi-Wan, Cad Bane and Moralo Eval are tenaciously pursued by Anakin and Ahsoka, who have no idea they're chasing their friend. Wochenschau Handlung Nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi, als Rako Hardeen verkleidet, Cad Bane und Moralo Eval ein Raumschiff gestohlen haben, reisen sie nach Nal Hutta. Dort angekommen, versucht Kenobi ihre Spuren zu verwischen, indem er das gestohlene Raumschiff in einen Sumpf manövriert. Als Bane sich jedoch gegen dieses Vorhaben äußert, stimmt Eval Kenobi zu. Nach einer holprigen Landung am Boden angekommen, verlassen die Kopfgeldjäger ihr Raumschiff und lassen es im Sumpf versinken. Daraufhin will die Gruppe ein neues Schiff kaufen und die Sträflingsanzüge los werden, weshalb sie in die Stadt Bilbousa gehen. Dort angekommen, begeben sie sich zu einem Geschäft, das Bane vorschlug, um neue Ausrüstungsgestände zu bekommen. Im Geschäft selber nehmen sich alle drei neue Kleidung, da aber immer noch Waffen und ein Raumschiff fehlen, teilt sich die Gruppe auf, wobei Kenobi das Raumschiff und Bane zusammen mit Eval die Waffen besorgen. Kurz nachdem Obi-Wan sich aufmacht ein Schiff zu besorgen, erklärt Bane Eval, dass sie Kenobi, sobald sie das Schiff haben, an die Hutten ausliefern und in der Zwischenzeit vom Planeten fliehen. Dies gelingt ihnen auch. Obi-Wan wird festgenommen und verhört. Allerdings kann er sich befreien und Bane und Eval werden von den Niktos abgeschossen. Obi-Wan meldet sich bei Mace Windu und fordert mehr Credits. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich Anakin bei Kanzler Palpatine und ist wütend, dass der Jedi-Rat keine Suchaktion auf Rako Hardeen unternimmt, da er immer noch glaubt, Rako Hardeen hätte Obi-Wan getötet. Daraufhin erklärt ihm Palpatine, er solle seinen Rachegefühlen freien Lauf lassen und selbst nach Rako Hardeen suchen. Dies macht er auch und er begibt sich mit Ahsoka nach Nal-Hutta, weil Rako-Hardeen dort von den Behörden gesichtet wurde. In der Zwischenzeit kauft sich Obi-Wan mit den erhaltenen Credits ein neues Schiff und verspricht Bane und Eval das Schiff, wenn er weiterhin in der Gruppe dabei bleiben darf. Sie nehmen an, da sie schleunigst von Nal-Hutta verschwinden müssen. Als sie den Planeten verlassen, kommen Anakin und Ahsoka an und befragen die Bewohner der Stadt, um Zeugen zu finden. Ein Raumschiff-Händler sagt ihnen, er hätte den Kopfgeldjägern gerade ein Schiff verkauft. Er sagt ihnen außerdem, dass das Schiff nur so viel Treibstoff hat, um bis zur nächsten Tankanlage zu fliegen, da dort der Bruder des Raumschiffhändlers arbeitet. Anakin und Ahsoka machen sich also auf den Weg und kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um die fliehenden Kopfgeldjäger zu erwischen. Während Ahsoka versucht, ihr Schiff flugunfähig zu machen, verschafft Anakin sich Zutritt auf ihr Schiff. Obi-Wan meldet sich freiwillig, um gegen Anakin zu kämpfen, da er ihm die Situation natürlich erklären will, doch Cad Bane kommt ihm zuvor und Bane und Anakin kämpfen auf dem Bug des Schiffes. Obi-Wan bringt ihr Schiff dann absichtlich zum Absturz und eilt zu Anakin. Dieser will Obi-Wan töten, da er glaubt, er sei Rako Hardeen. Obi-Wan schafft es jedoch, Anakin mithilfe der Macht die Wahrheit zu verraten, bevor Anakin von Bane überwältigt wird. Er schlägt Anakin bewusstlos und ist kurz davor, ihn zu töten, als Ahsoka zum Geschehen eilt, um Anakin zu beschützen. Obi-Wan schafft es dann, Bane zu überreden, dass sie fliehen müssen und sie fliegen mit dem, von Morale Eval in der Zwischenzeit wieder flugtüchtig gemachten Schiff davon. Als Anakin aufwacht, kennt er nun die Wahrheit und er und Ahsoka verlassen den Ort in Richtung Coruscant. Dramatis Personae *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Cad Bane *Obi-Wan Kenobi als Rako Hardeen *Mace Windu *Moralo Eval *Palpatine Weblinks * * * en:Friends and Enemies es:Friends and Enemies nl:Friends and Enemies pt:Friends and Enemies ru:Друзья и враги Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 4.16 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen